The present invention relates to an underwater diver's suit. Diver's suits are difficult to put on. The various openings in the suit such as the openings around the ankles, the openings around the wrists and the opening around the neck must be snug in order to be watertight. However, in order to get the seals in place, the diver must push his feet, his hands and his head through the seals which are smaller in size than the diver's body portion being inserted through them. The friction of the seal, which is usually rubber, passing over the skin is significant and causes skin irritation. Currently, divers spray large amounts of silicone compound in the seal area in order to get their hands and feet through the seals. Because of the large amount of hair on the head of most divers, this approach is less effective and in some cases a nylon lining is used on the seal. However, this detracts from the effectiveness of the seal when it is in place.
The diver finds the above practice cumbersome and frustrating.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved low friction interface means for an underwater diver's suit that is simple and effective in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved low friction interface means for an underwater diver's suit having seals that is easy to use and that avoids the discomfort associated with the frictional contact by the diver's skin and hair with the seals when putting on the suit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved low friction interface means for an underwater diver's suit having seals that facilitates putting on and taking off the suit and that is stored away from the seal when the seal is in place, said interface increasing the lift and dependability of the seal.